tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraphine/Traits
Appearance Seraphine's meatsuit is one that she has held onto for very many years, one could say that she has a sentimental attachment to it. She is 5"6 with long brown hair, which occasionally she likes to add colour to. Seraphine has deep brown eyes. Personality On the surface Seraphine is very much like every other demon. She can be playful, bordering on sadistic and never misses an opportunity to toy with the humans, especially Sam and Dean Winchester. Seraphine's main goal is self-preservation and she is quick to make deals with anyone she believes can help her out. However, over the seasons it becomes clear that there are a few people who Seraphine remains fiercely loyal to, the main one being Crowley. She has immense faith in the King of Hell, believing that he is the only one who can rule hell without ruining it or causing a bloodbath of demon and humankind alike. Powers and abilities Seraphine is a very high-level demon and therefore incredibly powerful. She has many skills above and beyond the traditional demons. The only demon more powerful than Seraphine is Lilith, the first demon created, who was the first wife of Seraphine's great grandfather, Adam. * [[w:c:supernatural:Immunity|'Immunity']]' - '''Seraphine is known to be able to walk on holy ground, stand being tortured with iron and salt and survive a smiting by an angel. Initially she is immune to Sam Winchester's demonic powers due to the fact he is no longer drinking demon blood, however after Sam began drinking blood again Seraphine made sure to stay out of his way. Also, Seraphine is immune to the demon knife, remarking that it "tingles" after being stabbed by Dean Winchester. * [[w:c:supernatural:Invulnerability|'Invulnerability']]' - Seraphine can withstand even the most awful torture and fatal wounds, due to her age and the fact she was at one point tortured by Alastair in hell. * [[w:c:supernatural:Telekinesis|'''Telekinesis]]' - '''Seraphine is powerful enough to move objects with her mind, occasionally using small hand gestures to suggest where she wants the object to move. * [[w:c:supernatural:Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' - Seraphine is very adept at teleportation and can teleport between Hell and Earth with ease. She is well known by the Winchesters for silently appearing out of nowhere. * [[w:c:supernatural:Immortality|'''Immortality]]' - '''Technically, Seraphine could live forever. Ruby and Crowley often call Seraphine "Old Lady" which suggests that she is much older than Ruby herself who is over 700 years old. Being Cain's granddaughter suggests that she is as old as biblical times. * [[w:c:supernatural:Magic|'Knowledge of Magic']]' - Seraphine is very proficient at magic and warding. It was Seraphine who taught Alastair the spell used to expel angels from their vessels. She is a font of knowledge about warding, particularly those pertaining to angels and has often advised the Winchesters on spells and symbols that keep things out or in. Seraphine also had in-depth knowledge of the 66 seals and how to break them. * [[w:c:supernatural:Biokinesis|'''Biokinesis]]' - '''Biokinesis is the ability to manipulate life forces and energies as well as chemical and cellular aspects of a physical body. Seraphine shows her talent for biokinesis throughout the show, claiming that it's "fun" to make someone think their "heart is exploding". * [[w:c:supernatural:Possession|'Possession']]' - Being a demon, Seraphine can take possession of a host involuntarily. When possessed, the "meat suit" undergoes physical changes which reverse when a demon leaves it's host. For example, the vessel's blood becomes Seraphine's demon blood. It is said that when in possession of a vessel a demon takes over every aspect of the body, even on a cellular level. * [[w:c:supernatural:Flight|'''Flight]]' - '''When in her demon form, a disembodied smoke, Seraphine can fly - either to find another vessel or to return to hell. * [[w:c:supernatural:Supernatural Perception|'Supernatural Perception']]' - Seraphine is able to perceive things that are invisible to humans such as ghosts, reapers and demons. * [[w:c:supernatural:Super Strength|'''Super Strength]]' - '''Seraphine is an incredibly powerful demon who is able overpower lower level demons as well as angels. It is thought that she could easily disable or even kill Crowley, however she has never had the inclination. * [[w:c:supernatural:Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' - After being captured and tortured by Abbadon and her followers it is proven that Seraphine can withstand high levels of torture and does not feel tired or weary afterwards. Weaknesses Seraphine has very few true weaknesses as she is one of the oldest demons in existence and is possibly more powerful than Alastair, however the pair never went up against each other. As of Season 9 and 10 the only other demons capable of killing Seraphine are Cain and Dean Winchester. Harming, Misleading or Trapping * [[w:c:supernatural:Demon-killing Knife|'''Demon-Killing Knife]]' - '''Although the Demon-Killing Knife cannot actually kill Seraphine, it can inflict pain and discomfort on her. It was confirmed that the knife could not kill Alastair and therefore the same is assumed for Seraphine and Lilith. * [[w:c:supernatural:Devil's Trap|'Devil's Trap']]' - Unfortunately for Seraphine she is as susceptible to a devil trap as any other demon and can only be freed when the trap is broken. * [[w:c:supernatural:Magic|'''Magic]]' - '''It is believed that Seraphine is susceptible to magic, in particular hex bags. If Seraphine looked for someone who was protected by a hex bag, she would not be able to find them. Banishing and killing * '''Primordial Beings' - Like any other creature Seraphine can be killed by primordial beings, these being God, The Darkness and Death. * [[w:c:supernatural:Archangels|'Archangels']]' - '''Seraphine can be smote by Archangels. After coming up against Michael and Raphael, Seraphine chose to flee rather than stay. * [[w:c:supernatural:Sam Winchester|'Sam Winchester']]' - During the period Sam Winchester was drinking demon blood it is possible that he could kill Seraphine. However, he would have to consume large quantities in order to be powerful enough to kill her as shown when Sam came up against Lilith * [[w:c:supernatural:The Colt|'''The Colt]]' - '''The Colt is known to be able to kill any demon aside from Cain and the Knights of Hell. * [[w:c:supernatural:Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]' - Death's Scythe can kill all living beings. * [[w:c:supernatural:Demon Curing Ritual|'''Demon Curing Ritual]]' - '''As there are no exceptions stated to the Demon Curing Ritual it is believed that it could also cure Seraphine, however this theory has not been tested. * [[w:c:supernatural:The First Blade|'The First Blade']]' - '''The First Blade is powered by The Darkness and therefore can kill any living being.